The Things I Learned From My Parents
by seddiefan2009
Summary: Sam and Freddie's daughter thinks about what it was like to grow up in a house of ham lovers.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

A/N: Hey guys! So this is kinda a sequal for Daydreams but really it's a stand alone. It's in the form of a newspaper article written by Sam and Freddie's daughter. I kinda pictured their daughter to be something like Mindy from Drake and Josh, really smart but really devious. I'm not sure how good this is, so let me know what you think.

Growing up in my house there are some things you learn quickly, for instance you learn to eat an entire ham in less than sixty seconds because otherwise you don't eat. There are other things that take longer to learn; and with parents like mine, there's always something to learn.

My mother, Sam Benson is and has always been a bully with a heart of gold. She's not the kind of woman you cross. She loves meat and meat related products and because of her always calling my dad names I had no idea his real name was Freddie until well after my eighth birthday. She was a stay at home mom for me and my five siblings, and despite the fact that she and I have not always had the best relationship I never doubted her love for me.

My father, Freddie Benson is as my mother so lovingly calls him, a tech geek. He's a computer programmer by trade and he taught me and each of my siblings to fence on the weekends. Even though my mom stayed at home he cooked dinner every night. My mother likes to say that I am both her biggest joy and worst nightmare, because I am basically the female version of him.

They have a very unique relationship, they argue over everything. When I say everything, I mean everything. Once they got in an argument over whether peas are pea green or pickle green. I'm still not really sure why. But what's even more interesting is that my mother won the argument so it's now a well known fact in our house that peas are pickle green.

But through all the years and all the arguing, never once do I remember thinking they didn't love each other. Growing up I had a lot of friends had parents who were divorced and I remember one time I spent the night with a friend whose parents were fighting. I remember laying in bed next to her and listening to her parents yell at each other and her dad slam the door as he walked out. I also remember being extremely glad to go home the next day and realize how lucky I was that I never had to go through the fear and panic of wondering if I'd ever see my father again.

That's when I learned what it takes to make a relationship work. You have to find some way of reliving the stress before it explodes and you take it out on each other. For my parents, arguing was the key, they argue so they don't fight. I told you they were unique.

As I said before, my mother and I haven't always had the best relationship in the world. I was always daddy's little girl and I enjoyed spending time with him working on computers; I never did like to spend time playing outside like other kids. Regardless I ended up more like my mother than either of us will ever admit too at loud.

Growing up I always fought with her, I hated her for being so smug and careless while I couldn't be. She tried her hardest to be there for me, but I wouldn't let her. I still don't know why I treated her the way I did, but everything changed when I was sixteen. I snuck out to meet a guy. Stupid, I know but I really liked him and he was the hottest guy in school.

When I snuck back into the house at four that morning my mom was sitting there in complete darkness, staring at the wall behind the quiet television with a look that made me want to turn around and see if could out run her. But I knew that I couldn't, especially not in the state I was in. The minute she stood up and looked me in the eye I burst out in tears and ran into her arms.

I could tell she was surprised, she was probably expecting another fight. To her credit, she took me crushing into her well, pulling us both back onto the couch. I could tell she wasn't comfortable with me crying into her chest the way I was but she tried to rub circles on my back to soothe me. I must have cried to her for over ten minutes before the tears ran out and she put she hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her. She frantically asked me what happened and I explained to her that the guy was a jerk and that the only reason he had asked me out was so I could be his date to a geek party.

Basically the whole football team thought that it would be funny to take geeky girls to this party they were going to, thinking we would give it up pretty easily because we would be so grateful that anyone would notice us at all. When we weren't as cooperative as they would have liked their attitude changed. I ended up having to beat the crap out of three of them before the rest of them got the hint.

The whole time I was telling her the story I thought she was going to hurt someone, but when I told her that I had taken care of myself and my friends I swear her expression changed to pride. It wasn't that I had never felt that she was proud of me before but something definitely changed. It was like she saw herself in me for the first time.

We talked that night like we never had before. I told her how much it hurt to be the nerd that none of the guys wanted and she told me how much it hurt to be the girl none of the guys wanted because they were all too afraid of her. Then she told me that she understood why I had snuck out to begin with and we agreed to never tell my dad about that night and kept it between the two us.

That night was when I learned a lesson that my parents have been trying to teach me for years, what it was to be loved for who I am instead of changing for someone.

Over the years my mother taught me that I am just as good as anyone else. She worked hard to let all six of us know that no matter what happened we were just as good as the rest of the people in this world. Even if they had a bigger house or a nicer car. My father on the other hand worked hard teach all of us that we were no better than anyone else. Just because he had a good job and we had nice things didn't mean that we were better.

Those are lessons we're all learned over and over again. Since I was six years old and a classmate made fun of me because I'm a nerd, and my mother sat me down and told me that being a nerd was nothing to be ashamed of because in twenty years I'll have a really great job making a lot of money while the little brat who said it will at home with her fat good-for-nothing husband living on raman noodles.

Everyday life in our home was pretty normal, if your definition of normal involved your mother standing up on the dining room table and screaming at the top of her lungs that the next person to touch her ham was grounded. What can I say, we all love ham. But regardless life in the Benson household was as normal as normal can be.

Tomorrow marks the twenty fifth anniversary of my parents wedding. In exactly four months I'll be twenty five but I've been told, under penalty of disownment thatI am not to do the math on that one.

As my Aunt Carly and Uncle Spencer say, my parents were always meant to be, even when they were beating each other up on their webshow, iCarly. So all I can hope at this point is that I get as lucky as they did.


End file.
